


Church of sinners

by Kirtash



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, byakuran - Freeform, katekyou hitman reborn - Freeform, mukuro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirtash/pseuds/Kirtash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little challenge in my rp account as Byakuran. Byakuran finds out that Mukuro goes to a strange place. And why not? Follows him around. Sorry for my English mistakes. It's not my mother tongue! ByakuranxMukuro. Light shonen-ai, not sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church of sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Well people! One of the reasons I left fanfiction was because I got into rp, rping as Byakuran from KHR. I wrote a little challenge for my partner: sixthscorpse, my lovely Mukuro. Of course, since I rped in English, it IS in English Xd If you’re already wondering why the hell I’m talking in English … XD  
> Maybe I will translate it into Spanish soon =) But for now.~ There you go! Sorry, since it's not my mother tongue. If you see mistakes, please tell me. ^^  
> Warnings: Shonen-ai ByakuranxMukuro. Malice, being Byakuran. That’s all!

Such a strange place the man had chosen for staying. A demon in a saint place? So fun. 

The albino entered silently into the building, looking around in curiosity. It had been a while since he last entered into the Lord’s lair, but it felt as if it was yesterday. Moving to the pile of sacred water to the right, he touched the surface with two fingers and crossed himself in a fluid motion.  
It was ironic to see himself doing that. Maybe an insult to the creator he was going to substitute soon after. And an act for the few believers who were inside. Some people looked at the new arrival, some of them marveling at the young clothed in white. All of him seemed to be shining, like an angel.

Internally smiling, the man walked through the main hall, getting closer to the altar, but contrary at what the others did, he did not kneel in front of it. Such a vulgar and low act for someone as him. He just stared at the beautiful cross in front of him. Of course, god should be loved, as Christ, who sacrificed so much for humanity. But it also had to be feared, like the raging entity of the Old Testament.  
He would be loved too. But not for a stupid and useless sacrifice. No, he would be loved out of fear. The perfect combination. For a perfect god.  
He gave the cross a condescending smile and turned around, walking to one of the last banks of the church. He sat down and smiled to the man by his side.

"Preparing to serve under me, Mukuro-kun?" He asked in a sweet voice, not even faking to be praying. "You won’t need to come to a place like this… I will prepare your own golden jail for begging in front of me. I will give your a personal treatment as your new Lord.” The albino felt the tension on the man’s features. Rage. Still not fear, just rage. It will come by in time.  
"Or where you here for asking God to forgive you and to free you from suffering? From me?" His smile grew wider while he approached to the man, taking his chin with his fingers. "Sorry to disappoint you, but he never answers. But I’m sure you discovered it while being experimented on that laboratory, didn’t you?" He leaned closer and kissed the corner of Mukuro’s lips, for a moment remembering Judas. Well, he wasn’t a traitor, was he? Not an angel. Mukuro wasn’t Christ, neither.

A little girl, who had been looking in awe at Byakuran since he first entered, was still staring, confused. He could feel it. The albino turned to the girl, giving her an angelic smile. Then, he took Mukuro’s hand by force and gave it a kiss, before biting down harshly. The illusionist hissed and gave him a glare, throwing his other hand to the man’s face for punching him. But Byakuran took it easily. He licked the blood on the bitten hand, looking back at the girl with a playful grin. The girl gave a step back, muttering something under his breath.  
"Demon."  
Byakuran chuckled and muttered some words into Mukuro’s ear, saying his goodbyes. He stood up and walked by the girl’s side to the door.  
"Angels. Demon. Gods… They are all the same, little one."

The door closed soundly after him.


End file.
